Earth formations may be used for various purposes such as hydrocarbon production, geothermal production and carbon dioxide sequestration. In order to efficiently use resources, such as drilling or production resources, related to the utilization of the earth formations, it is important for petro-analysts or engineers to acquire detailed information about the formations. Hence, it would be appreciated in the drilling and production industries if improvements to the characterization of earth formations were provided.